The purpose of this study is to compare three treatments for abnormal heart rhythms in weak hearts to see it the rate of sudden death is changed. The three methods in this study are 1) standard heart failure treatment 2) standard heart failure treatment plus a drug to prevent abnormal rhyths 3) standard failure plus a ICD.